Time After Time
by rockingpoptartx3
Summary: Ashley just moved from New York,she makes Best Friends with Maria and Mickie, a bet is made between them. Can she make a player like Jeff Hardy fall inlove with her? Feelings start to grow & all drama breaks loose. Ashley/Jeff Maria/Randy Mickie/Chris
1. Ashley

Summary; Ashley just moved from New York , and starting High school everything is going fine, until she makes a bet with her Best Friends, Maria and Mickie that she could make Jeff Hardy the most popular guy in school & the biggest player fall in love with her. Feelings start growing and all drama breaks loose. Will Ashley win the bet?

Disclaimer; I don't own anyone XD

Time after Time

Ashley's POV;

Hey my name is Ashley I am a total rebel and the girl every boy wants a total Beach babe with a punk rock style to it. I lived a perfect life in New York until my mom decided to move to Laguna Beach, California how wonderful [Not]. Now sitting in the Front Seat of my mother's red BMW watching Houses pass by enjoying the view. Until we made a complete stop in front of a big gorgeous Mansion with a nice view of the beach and a huge pool. Oh did I mention that I come from one of the richest families in the world. I open the car door and started making my way inside.

"Ashley!" my mom called while making her way to where I was standing.

"What mom?" I was not in the mood to talk I just wanted to lock myself in my room and wish I was back in New York before my Dad decided to do business here. Thank God everything was already moved and unpacked.

"Honey could you just give this place a chance" my mom said in a pleading voice.

"Ok mom I'll try" I said as I was making my way to my room. I slammed my door shut, threw myself on my King size bed and gazed around my room that was decorated in Purple and Black.

"Ashley sweetie" my mom called from the stairs

"What now"

"You start school tomorrow so get some rest"

"Ok mom" _oh fucking great_ I thought to myself

Starting School in the middle of the year is something im not used too. I took a nice shower and changed into some short shorts And a plain white tank top. I turned of the lights and Fell Asleep.

Please Review! 


	2. Make some Room for Ashley

Disclaimer; I don't own anybody except Stacy XD

Make Room Ashley's Coming Through

I woke up by the sound of my alarm and headed straight to the bathroom. Got out the shower and put on some black skinny jeans, some purple converses, and a Purple and Black Boys like Girls t-shirt. I did my hair; I looked in the mirror one more time and grabbed my iPod before racing downstairs. I didn't know what was the whole point of starting school on a Thursday when I could just wait till Monday.

"Good Morning Sweetheart" my mom said while putting her purse on.

"Where you headed" I asked. My mom is the Famous Stacy Massaro who is known as the "Hottest mom" she probably has a magazine shoot or something.

"Well I have a magazine shoot and im gonna do some grocery shopping" she said. Oh hey I was right with the shoot part. I grabbed my Black leather jacket and was heading out the door.

"Wait you forgot something" my mom shouted. I turned around and seen her daggling some keys.

"Mom I thought my car wasn't coming until next week" I said.

"I know but your dad couldn't leave his daughter carless" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank god" I ran to my mom hugged her I took my keys and ran out the door. I headed straight to a 335i Convertible which was my car. Threw my Black Leather Coach Bag and my jacket on the passenger seat. Turned on the engine and drove off.

As I parked my car in the school driveway it seemed like all eyes where on me. All you hear is "Omg look at her car" or "Damn shes hot". Which I enjoyed , I made my way inside the school I said to myself "This school better make some room because Ashley's coming through" I made my way to the office got my schedule and bumped into a bubbly girl on my way out.

"im so sorry' she said.

"Oh don't worry about it"

"Hey my name is Maria you must be new here" she said

"Yes I am, My name is Ashley" we hugged and she offered to show me around so I accepted and now we are just walking around when we are suppose to be in class. But she was a little rebel and I knew I already found my BFF.

"Im so happy we have all classes together" she said with a huge smile.

"Me too, so what class do we have now"

"Actually its lunch times now so let's go"

We walked inside a huge lunch room full with Students talking throwing each other food it was kind of wild. We made our way to a table that seemed to be in the popular side of the Lunchroom. There were 3 guys sitting there talking about a bet.

"Yo That Stacy is Hot" one of them stated while looking at a magazine. He was Cute and had beautiful blue eyes.

"I bet you 10 bucks her daughter is hot" a short one with blonde hair said.

"You're on" said one of them which looked like the hottest boy I have ever seen especially with that piercing on his lip. The other one just nodded.

Me and Maria made our way to them and sat down on the available seats next to a short girl that seemed like those hyper but generous girls.

"What are you guys betting about now?" Maria asked.

"If Stacy Massaro's daughter is hot" the cute one with beautiful blue eyes answered.

"Who my mom?" I asked them

"Stacy Massaro is your mom?" the short girl asked

"Yes"

"And I was right so pass up the money" the short blonde hair guy said.

The guys passed up ten bucks to him but the one that I think is totally hot passed up 5 extra bucks.

"Hey I thought it was 10 bucks not 15" I questioned him.

"That's extra for the lip ring" he said and I was blushing like crazy.

"Everyone this is my New BFF Ashley besides Mickie" Maria said.

"Ashley this is Randy my Boyfriend, His brother Chris and His girlfriend Mickie whom is also my BFF and their other brother Jeff" Maria stated.

We all were just talking cracking jokes. When it was time for dismissal I Exchanged numbers with Maria and Mickie. Then made my way home.

Please Review !


	3. The Bet

Disclaimer; I don't own anyone

Except for Stacy [Ashley's Mom]

The Bet

Ashley's POV

"Po Po Po Poker face" I sang as I made my way to my room. As soon as I jumped onto my bed my ringtone started blasting which was "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh!3. I looked at the caller ID which read Maria so I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hey Ashley" Maria said.

"Hey Girl" called mickie from the other line.

"What's up?"

Maria; "nothing much just bored"

Mickie; "Gossip Time"

Maria; "Uh I love gossip time"

I just had to laugh.

Mickie; "well I called Kelly earlier and she was crying hysterically so I asked her what was wrong and all she said was the name Jeff Hardy which we all know already what happened"

"What do you mean?" I asked

Maria; "alright Jeff is the most popular guy in school including his brothers and us. He is also the biggest player you would ever meet. He would date a girl make her fall in love with him than crush her heart into little pieces.

"Oh" _oh great the hottest guy has to be the player gosh_.

Mickie; "I wish there was just one girl that would make him fall in love with her than crush him into little pieces like he did to the others.

Maria; "if only that girl existed"

"I could do it" I told them

Mickie; "There is no way you could do it"

Maria; "yeah Jeff doesn't fall in love"

"You want to bet?" I asked

Mickie; "Your so on"

Maria; "if we win you have to buy me and mickie a Coach bag"

"If I win I want a little Yorkshire Terrier" I know I am going to win so why not ask for something I want.

Mickie: "you're on"

Maria; "you could start tomorrow night, since it's Friday and we always go bowling"

"Ok fine get ready to lose ladies" we laughed

Mickie; "just a warning you're not the only one trying to win Jeff Hardy"

Maria; "she is right Torrie Wilson also wants Jeff so watch out because she is a total Bitch"

"Don't worry about I always get what I want and I will totally fight Dirty for it" I said I didn't really care about Torrie if she wants Jeff she has to go through me

Mickie; "Tomorrow after school we should go shopping for our outfits for tomorrow night"

Maria; "I am up for it"

"Alright see you guys tomorrow"

We said our goodbyes and hanged up. I can't wait to win this bet and I am going to enjoy every minute of it.

So far school was going well Me Maria and Mickie almost got kicked out of every class for talking too much. We decided to skip school today and head to the mall. I was making my way to where my car was parked to meet up with the girls since we were taking my car. When I seen a tall blonde cheerleader talking to Jeff so I knew that had to be Torrie. I wanted to do something to get Jeff's attention. So I fixed my shirt so my boobs could show more and turned up my iPod on blast.

I changed the song to let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf. When I knew I was ready I started to walk in the middle of the hallway singing. Everyone couldn't keep their eyes off me when I looked to where Jeff and Torrie are they were also starring so I winked at Jeff. I felt so powerful as I made my way through the doors that leads to the parking lot only to see Maria and Mickie standing near my car.

"What took you so long" Maria Asked.

"Oh nothing just had to give Jeff a little preview"

"Ok now lets go before we get caught" Mickie said

I unlocked the doors of my car, we got in and I started the engine. I turned up the radio and we started singing "Poker face" by Lady Gaga as I drove to the mall.

Jeff POV

WOW! I stayed in complete shock that wink Ashley gave me made me like her a little bit. Yes I know it was just a wink but she is so damn gorgeous I was so distracted thinking of Ashley I didn't even notice torrie trying to get my attention.

"Hello? Jeff!" she yelled.

"Oh sorry Torrie you where saying?"

"I was talking about the bowling thing tonight"

"What about it?"

"Just wanted to ask what time it is"

"Oh um like around 8:30"

"Thanks see you tonight" she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left

_Damn!_ That Torrie is fine in a few weeks I will have her. I saw my Brothers Randy and Chris walking up to me.

"Dude what was that?" Randy asked

"What are you talking about?"

"We seen you and Torrie" Chris grinned

"Oh that, it's just you kno-"

"Another Jeff Fan" Randy and Chris said.

We laughed it was an inside joke between us.

"I wanna go buy Rock Band 2, you guys coming with me?" Chris Asked

"Hell yeah" Me and Randy shouted.

We headed to a 128i Convertible which was my car. I and my brothers only took my car to school today since we were headed to the same place. I unlocked my car we got in and I started the engine. Randy was searching for a good song to play he stopped when he heard "Starstruck" by 3oh3!. That was our favorite song so we started singing and I drove off to the mall.

Ashley's POV

We made our way to Hollister which was like our 4th store we went to. We started picking stuff out, Trying on clothes. Maria and Mickie Bought there outfits I just bought some denim shorts. I wanted to go to Hot Topic to buy my outfit so we went. I bought myself some denim jeans with little rips and some chains to go with them. Also I bought myself a Power Ranger Shirt and A Batman one. After that we kept shopping.

Jeff POV

We made our way out of Best buy Laughing because we gassed up an employee she was pretty. We just started to call her beautiful and all that so she gave us the game for half price. It was really fun.

"Damn man I am starving" Randy said as he rubbed his stomach

"You're not the only one"

"Well than let's head to the food court" Chris said.

We headed straight to Taco Bell. Sat near the window to see hot girls pass by and talk about them. My phone started ringing the ringtone was our favorite song Starstruck by 3oh3! As it rang we sang until I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeff baby" Torrie said.

"Hey Torrie what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"At the mall with my brothers" I took a sip of my soda.

"Oh wow what a coincidence I am here too with the girls"

"Come down to the food court"

"Ok I will be there in a few" Than she hanged up.

I put my phone away and kept talking with my brothers.

Ashley's POV

As we headed to leave we passed by the food court and spotted the Hardy boys also known as Jeff Randy and Chris. We walked towards them and screamed Hi. Maria and Mickie gave there boyfriends a kiss and sat next to them so I decided to sit next to Jeff.

"So what are you guys doing here" Maria asked.

"We came to buy Rock Band 2" Randy Said.

"Yup we also got it for half price for flirting with an employee" Chris said and smiled.

"Hey you have a girlfriend you know and her name is Mickie" Mickie said and slapped him in the arm.

We laughed. I was so thirsty, I notice Jeff holding a Pepsi bottle. Oh how much I will love some Pepsi right now.

"Jeff can I get some of your soda?" I asked him.

"Um yea sure Ash" he passed me the soda.

"Thanks" I took a few sips and handed it back to him. He just simply smiled at me and gave me a wink. I laughed and winked back at him than he laughed. You could call it flirting; the others just kept looking at us with a questioned face.

"Jeff baby" I saw Torrie shout and run to Jeff.

"Hey Torrie" Jeff said and they hugged.

"Jeff could I talk to you in private" she said with a huge grin.

"Yea sure" Jeff followed her.

10 seconds later they were making out. That stupid Slut, now I have to step up my game tonight. Oh yes she doesn't know who she's messing with. I and the girls said bye to Randy and Chris. When we passed Jeff and Torrie I screamed "Get a room!" me and the girls started laughing and made our way to my car.


	4. Bowling , Kisses

Bowling and Kisses

The girls were in Ashley's house all ready to go except for Ashley.

"Ashley hurry up!" Maria yelled from the living room with Mickie beside her texting.

Ashley came dashing down the stairs fixing her Power Ranger shirt she was wearing.

'Ok im done" She said as she put on her Red and white vans.

"Alright now let's go the guys are already there" Mickie said as she stepped outside.

"Wait which car we are going in" Ashley said as she looked around at the two cars in front of her which was hers and Maria's.

"Mine" Maria stated as she and Mickie stepped in her pink convertible.

Ashley jumped into the backseat of the pink convertible placing a cherry flavored lollipop into her mouth. Mickie decided to turn on some tunes. They started singing A thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

"So Ashley what's your plan for tonight?" Maria asked with a huge grin on her face.

"You'll see" Ashley said with a smirk

"Cant wait" Mickie said and lets out a small laugh.

Finally they pull up near the Bowling Place, they find a parking and start making there way inside. A bunch of Jocks standing near the doorway started whistling at Maria and Mickie as they entered. Ashley stayed behind since she had left something in Maria's car. As she made her way to the entrance and placed her hand in the handle to open the door she was stopped. One of the jocks had stopped her by placing a hand to the door.

"Um excuse me" Ashley said angrily

"Calm down sweet cakes, what's your name?"

"Ashley now move or I'll brake your face"

"Aggressive I like that" the jock stated with a huge grin on his face, Ashley laughed.

Ashley was walking inside with the jock which she later found out his name was John Cena. She really likes John, he may act like a complete jackass but inside he is a really cool guy and she loved his magnificent Blue eyes.

"Nice talking to you Ashley but I have to go back to the guys, heres my number give me a call bye" John said and than jogged back outside.

Ashley waved and was searching around the place looking for Maria and them until she finally spotted them. Maria was sitting on Randy's lap and Mickie was texting like always while Chris was getting ready to bowl. Than Ashley spotted him, wearing a black/Red fall out Boy shirt with the same vans she had on and some skinny's , his hair matched his outfit just sitting there he seemed bored. Ashley jogged over there and sat between Mickie and Jeff, stealing a French fry from what seemed to be Jeff's plate.

"Hey! That's mine" Jeff said and took the fry he placed half of it in his mouth. Ashley bit the other half of the fry that was between Jeff's lips which made there lips to practically touch. Jeff seemed shocked by her action but seemed to like it at the same time. While Ashley just simply gave him a simple smile and acted like nothing happened.

Everyone was having a blast. The boys were winning until Ashley evened up the score. After that they decided to hit back home. When Ashley was heading out the door while the others were already standing near Maria's car someone stepped in front of her.

"Aren't you going to say your goodbyes?" John stated while he put out his hands for a hug.

Ashley let out a small laugh and gave him a huge hug; they seemed to be hugging for an eternity but Ashley was quite enjoying it.

Jeff watched as Ashley hugged John, he seemed to envy John for hugging Ashley. Jeff didn't really know why he was jealous. Is he starting to gain some feelings for Ashley? Jeff stood there trying to answer his question.

John finally let go of Ashley "Don't forget to call me" he said with a smile

"Don't worry I wont" Ashley said and made her way to the others

"So you and John huh" Mickie said and gave Ashley a smirk

"What are you talking about?" Ashley blushed

"Well me and the others are going to head to Randy's, you coming?" Maria asked.

"Actually I am tired so maybe next time"

"ok so we will take Ashley home and meet you guys there" Maria said to Randy.

"No its ok I will just ask John for a ride"

"Or I could drive you home? If you want" Jeff said insecure as if he wasn't sure if he should have asked.

"Sure why not"

The car ride was very silent and intense. Ashley just wanted to get home fast so she could call John. She smiled as she thought of his name. Ashley's thoughts were interrupted by Jeff's voice.

"You want me to walk you to your door" Jeff asked.

"Um sure"

When they made it to Ashley's door, Ashley turned to see Jeff standing beside her with his hands in his pocket. Ashley thought he looked so cute.

"Thanks Jeff for the ride"

"No problem"

"ok Bye" Ashley said as she was going to unlock her door but as she turned she seen Torrie in her car across the street from her house and decided to give her a little payback for when she was making out with Jeff at the mall. Ashley noticed Torrie staring at her so she decided to make a move and gave Jeff a kiss. The kiss seemed to have deepened and became more passionate. Ashley quickly pushed away.

"I got to go" she hurried inside and shut the door leaving Jeff standing alone in complete shocl trying to recapture the thing that had just happened. He put one finger on his lips and a smile started forming as he got into his car and drove off.

Ashley ran up to her room and flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. Images of the kiss she had with Jeff appeared and kept rewinding in her head. A smile crept onto her face while she remembered how passionate the kiss was. And fell into deep sleep forgetting to call John.


End file.
